Typically, containers having two compartments may include independent storage compartments that can hold various combinations of products such as fluids, powders, or pastes that are stored in a separated state until the user of a container decides to utilize any of the products. These types of containers typically only provide a single means for opening or closing either of the two compartments, which may render the containers cumbersome for use, especially with the risk of spillage of the contents of either compartment when both products of each compartment are accessible, but not necessarily desired for use. Additionally, existing two compartment containers are constructed with only a single mirror, again, making it awkward to use the products for application when a mirror is desired, since access to at least one product may always be hindered by the position of the mirror when it is located in the other compartment,
Furthermore, as existing containers with two compartments typically require exposure of both products, the product not being used may be exposed for an unnecessary length of time and thus reduce the shelf life, usability, or effectiveness of the particular product.